


We Came Down From the Cosmos

by Zesse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;n;, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, End of the World, I actually really love my babies, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Vikturi, Why Did I Write This?, Yoi - Freeform, because i'm an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesse/pseuds/Zesse
Summary: “How are you so calm about this, Vitya? I--I don’t want us to end.” Yuri murmured pitifully and his hold around the other tightened. Viktor exhaled slowly. It was only natural that he was upset at the outcome of their life together but he knew that he needed to be the citadel for his lover, unwavering in both the good and bad times, the end times included. 
Or: In which Viktor and Yuri play out their last moments as humans while the world collapses around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neoniichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoniichan/gifts).



_The end of the world is close, isn’t it?_

He couldn’t help but to watch him, though. Beauty had a way of capturing gazes and if the pale entity gliding over the ice was beauty, Yuri considered his gaze to be held hostage. Then the man was turning on his blades, silver hair whipping in the wind and eyes piercing through the icy air to meet his flickering orbs. There was no doubt in Yuri’s biased mind that Viktor was the most beautiful thing to exist in the cosmos, especially when doing such a human activity in the face of death. 

“There is no escaping it, you know.” 

He knew. There was a small nod of affirmation. 

“Then join me. Dance with me, Yuri.” The pale man gestured with his hand, slender fingers beckoning him to the ice. Yuri glanced down, his flames hissing at the ice. Of course, he and Viktor were polar opposites but when he looked back up, Viktor was smiling at him, reassuring him that it was fine to touch the element that repelled him the most. 

After several moments of hesitation, flame met ice and the sound of hissing filled the air between them. He felt a rush of cold and knew Viktor was standing in front of him, perfectly balanced on those thin blades while he struggled to maintain his own balance just standing. 

“Viktor--” Yuri gasped when the ice split apart nearby, hands grappling for the male’s shoulders out of fear. 

“I have you,” Viktor murmured and pressed closer, their bodies flush against each other. “I’ll always have you.” 

Yuri buried his face against Viktor’s shoulder and followed the ice entity’s movements, eventually finding himself in a slow glide of a dance over the crackling ice below them. Yuri tilted his head up slightly as they moved, bodies tangled together. A rush of cool air blew past them and they felt the Earth being torn asunder. Playing human had been nice but now they were faced with their imminent destruction. 

“How are you so calm about this, Vitya? I--I don’t want us to end.” Yuri murmured pitifully and his hold around the other tightened. Viktor exhaled slowly. It was only natural that he was upset at the outcome of their life together but he knew that he needed to be the citadel for his lover, unwavering in both the good and bad times, the end times included. 

“I’m happy because I get the last dance with the person I love.” 

Yuri looked down between them, lips pressed together. He mulled over the man’s words before giving a small nod, the fire of passion in his eyes rekindled. One of his hands trailed up Viktor’s back slowly and came to rest at the back of the man’s neck, fingertips gently caressing the cool skin. 

“I’m happy, too. I love you, Vik--” 

The world ended, then, and they were consumed in piercing darkness, flames extinguished and ice crushed to fine, imperceptible granules. Yuri’s last words hung in the empty space where they had stood on the ice they both loved, tangled in each other’s arms, promising a new beginning to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mulling over which fic I would publish first on here and I ended up publishing the fic I wrote less than a few hours ago rather than the ones I've been working on for a while now. Go figure. Anyway, if this trashcan fic gets generally good reception, I may consider transitioning it to a multi-chapter story instead of a one-shot. But I'm a lazy and generally unmotivated college student, so. I thrive off of praise and suck the souls out of people in order to continue writing. 
> 
> Happy reading. 
> 
> \-- Zesse


End file.
